


"Can I come over because I miss seeing your face?”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Usopp/Original Female Character(s), Usopp/You - Relationship, Usopp/reader
Series: Flufftember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 14





	"Can I come over because I miss seeing your face?”

Despite living in quite limited space, everyone had their own corner where they could hide, if they chose to be alone. For Usopp it was his Factory - and sometimes Franky’s workshop, if the original inhabitant was busy somewhere else. There were days when you weren’t seeing him besides meals. There were days when you needed to carry him food, because he was so occupied with work he would ignore hunger. Usopp was far from a workaholic, if compared to some of the crew, but if he needed to hide from the world - or an idea pestered him too much - work was always his first choice. And once he worked, he worked beyond hard.

The problem was you were left alone. And if he was on an especially compelling strike, he wasn’t even sleeping in your shared bed, dropping instead wherever fatigue found him.

You made up your mind after you didn’t see him on a third breakfast in a row. You scooped his portion on a tray and moved below the deck, where you expected to find your boyfriend. In such an isolated part of the ship, all you could hear was wood creaking around you, rustle of the sea and muffled, distant laughs of the feasting crew. Lack of noise from Usopp’s Factory you considered a good sign. There was a chance he would let you in.

“Honey!” You knocked at the door. “I brought you your breakfast!”

“I’m not hungry.” Well, you expected such an answer. “Sorry you bothered yourself, can you bring it back?”

“Sanji won’t be happy, if he learns you wasted food again.”

“Then leave the tray by the door? I’m busy right now.”

“Why is it so silent though?” You teased him. “Are you hiding something from me, honey? A surprise gift?”

A loud thud and following hiss betrayed him and just made you sure you were on the right track. Of course, Usopp wouldn’t be himself, if he didn’t at least try to lie himself out of a problem. But when caught red handed he wasn’t that good as he thought. Besides, you knew him way too well to believe in his little tricks.

“Honey, we are together for months.” You laughed as he was trying to convince you he’s in a middle of battle with vicious half fishman-half crab people. “You can trick Luffy, but not me. Look, I know you’re working over something, but can I come over because I miss seeing your face?”

The door creaked open and Usopp peeked at you, his face pale, fatigued and anxious.

“It really was supposed to be a surprise,” he burbled, flustered and embarrassed. “But well, come and see. Just… Don’t step into something okay? I’m not sure if your shoes would survive it.”

Carefully, you got inside, balancing through the mess all over Usopp’s factory and doing your best to not drop anything from the tray. Indeed, it was more chaotic than usual. Some organic substance was covering the floor and walls and air had a distinctive stink of old eggs. Usopp’s desk was full of pop greens, some of them already somehow bloomed but weirdly deformed. Usopp just gestured around helplessly and dropped on his chair. You placed the tray on the desk (silently praying pop greens wouldn’t suddenly explode) and hugged him from behind, nuzzling up his fluffy hair.

“Wanted it to explode with your favorite flowers,” he tried to explain himself while peppering your fingers with soft kisses. Usopp loved your hands. “But damn junk doesn’t want to cooperate.”

“It’s fine. I prefer you over flowers anyway.” You moved his head up to rest against you and kissed him. Usopp crooked a bit to the side, so his nose wouldn’t get in a way, and answered your affection. Few days away and his touch starvation was already showing. Before you started dating, you had no idea he was so affectionate and hungry for your ministrations. You quickly found himself in his embrace and sitting on his lap, his strong and muscular arms wrapping around you possessively but his chin resting on your shoulder in such a childish and impatient way you almost awed when he rubbed his cheek against yours.

“What’s on the menu today?” He cooed, peeking at the tray. “Scrambled eggs, bread and- Hey, Sanji made muffins for everyone?”

“Only for the girls. But I might have sneaked some. Just for you.”

“Oh, what would I do without you, (Name).” Usopp sighed, as pleased as punch, and opened his mouth so you could feed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
